Striking Back
by TristaSetsuna
Summary: Lily Evans is sick and tired of being teased (in an annoying way) by the Maurauders. She decides it's time to give the Marauders a taste of their own medicine. L/J!!!
1. Default Chapter

THUNK!!  
  
  
"Lily! You should really stop shoving your books off the desk!! It's really annoying!" Sirius Black shouted in the middle of Transfiguration.  
  
  
"It's not me!" said a stuttering Lily, looking up at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Black, I'm really sure that Lily just did that." Professor McGonagall said sarcastically. It was the second time Sirius had knocked off Lily's books in a matter of 30 minutes.  
  
"Lily's a rebel!" James Potter shouted from behind them.  
  
"I agree!" Remus Lupin said. Lily was quickly turning red.  
  
"No I'm not. But you're all horrid boys." Lily said to all three of the 17 year olds.  
  
"AHh......that hurt." Sirius moaned. At that moment, students around Severus Snape began to laugh. Snape's head was beginning to grow a flag pole. Suddenly, a flap popped open, revealing the saying: Marauders Rule! Even Lily began to laugh.  
  
"Everyone!! Lily knows how to laugh!" James yelled.  
  
"Of course I do, you great stupid prat. I am human." Lily replied. Before any of the Marauders could respond, the bell rang, and Lily walked out of the room, accompanied by her best friend, Shiara Kindal.  
  
"That is one different girl." Sirius stated.  
  
"Half the time she doesn't stick up for herself, and the other times, she likes she acts almost like a...a..."   
  
James finished for Remus. " A stuck up, 17 year old girl."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"They annoy the heck out of me!! Why can't they leave me alone?" Lily complained to Shiara, on the way to dinner.  
  
"Because you're the only girl who acts differently around them. You like to show off your smarts and you...don't care what they think."  
  
"But sometimes, I'd just like to get them back. You know, push Sirius' books off the table, laugh at him, make him embarrassed." Lily said.  
  
"So, tomorrow, when they do anything to you, just do and say what you feel. It'll shock them and it'll be soooo funny." Shiara stated.  
  
Lily thought for a moment before smiling.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it."  
  
  
  
****I don't know if you all will like this, but I thought it would be good. Romance between Lily and James will evolve. And quickly too, I hope. I dunno, I'll have to see what Lily and James have to say about this. Read my other (much better) l/j fic: THE PRANK BET********* 


	2. The Beginning

The next morning, Lily woke up with a start. A smile appeared on her face immediatly.  
  
"Morning!" she cried to Shiara, who was already up and brushing her teeth in the bathroom.  
  
"Hey." Shiara said, spitting the toothpaste out of her mouth. Lily began to shave her legs, which already gave Shiara an idea of what she was going to wear today.  
  
  
"You're wearing the green halter dress?"   
  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
"So, we're going for the 'I am daring, and here to make a statement. Marauders watch out!' kind of outfit?"  
  
  
"Yes. I think I look ok in that, right?"  
  
  
"You do. And I think some boys have noticed your butt looks fine it it too."  
  
  
"Wow, thats so funny Shiara. But thats not why I'm wearing the dress."  
  
  
"Right. You want not just some boy to notice, but James Potter to notice."  
  
  
"JAMES POTTER? ARE YOU CRAZY? I don't want him staring at my butt! Next thing you know, I'll be one of his loser ex-girlfriends!" All the girls in the bathroom turned towards Lily. Mostly everyone was James ex-girlfriend. "Um....I have to go. Bye!" Lily cried, as she sped out of the room, where 24 angry girls were staring at her.  
  
  
  
As Lily walked into the common room 20 minutes later, she heard 4 cat calls coming from the corner. The Marauders were watching her, with smiles and definite glints of male appreciation in their eyes. She waved, geave them a pretty smile, and headed down to breakfast.  
  
  
"That is going to be my next girlfriend." Sirius declared, as he sprinted after her.  
  
  
"Morning, Lil, honey!" Sirius said, draping his arm around her shoulders. "You look beautiful this fine day."  
  
  
"Dear Sirius, take that puny thing called you arm off me. Touch me again, and I'll hex you."  
  
  
"Wooh! Playing hard to get, eh? Sirius loves that." James said, after he and Remus, Shiara, and Peter had caught up with them.  
  
  
"I'm not playing hard to get. I'm playing 'get the hell away from me before you all have green hair and purple eyes cause today I'm not taking any crap from you'."  
  
  
"Woah." Remus breathed.  
  
  
"Why, Lily. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'What a Marauder wants, a Marauder gets'?" Shiara asked innocently.  
  
  
"Yes. But you're forgetting the rest of it."  
  
  
"Whats that?" Sirius asked, confused.  
  
  
"'The only thing a Marauder can't get is Lily Evans'" Shiara and Lily were laughing, waved goodbye to the boys, and went and sat with Dave Grittin, Mike Wolfcastle, and some other boys. Lily had to bite her cheek from laughing as the Marauders looked dazed. Finally, a girl had turned them down. This day was beginning to look very fun.  
  
  
  
********Hey! I don't know if you liked or hated this chapter, but tell me, I'll be glad to know. Please though, don't tell me I suck and should die, just say, i think you should think more before you write, or something. Thanks!! Anyway, I have so many good ideas for some stories, but I've decided to torture you all and make you wait. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! Thanks for all the great reviews. Love, Trista******** 


End file.
